


Keep Me From The Cold

by OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:01:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed/pseuds/OnTheWrongSideOfTheBed
Summary: An ode to Liam'sscarf.
Relationships: Liam Gallagher/Noel Gallagher
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	Keep Me From The Cold

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, maybe I am slightly obsessed with Liam and his scarf in [this interview.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Mc1HIAGJLE)
> 
> I'm writing the next chapter of the bachelor fic at the moment and am also busily continuing on my path further into hell with another piece for Noel/Lennon, but writing pointless other stuff was a bit easier today, so here is that...

You slide in the car with him; the door closes behind you as your thigh presses against his. He gives you a look. Of confusion or wonder maybe, you don’t know, but you like it. It makes his eyes go bigger and his lashes look like he’s wearing mascara today. Pretty red mouth tucked away behind his ridiculous scarf. Which feels really soft against your fingers as you tug at it, once, twice, to get it down a bit, or to strangle him; maybe to make him breathless. You give him a look, too, and his thigh presses back against yours, heat bleeding through both of your jeans.   
  
You follow him to his hotel room and he keeps craning his neck, looking over at you. One end of his scarf is hanging off his shoulder down his back now, and it feels like you’re being led by it; maybe you should hold on to it to make sure he isn’t going to escape before you get him in his room.    
  
He has trouble opening the door, but the wool is too heavy between your fingers to let go of and help him, and he gets it open after a while anyway and lets you inside. You get him against a wall, a fast push and the soft sound of his back thumping against it, and then you’re on him, one hand tucked away in the scarf wound around his neck.    
  
Your mouth finds his and it feels softer than usually, like it’s been rubbing against the scarf for too long. You can feel it against your chin, buttery warm, just like him. He’s so lovely, sweet today, hiding in his clothes almost shy like a girl, and his eyes go wide when you pull back and take his big cap off him. Oh, he almost looks 20 again, but his thighs are heavier when you dig your fingers into them and he sounds darker when he gasps, rougher.    
  
You give him another kiss, thick wool almost spilling into it with how high the scarf’s ridden up on his face. He’s struggling against it a little, but you don’t mind it. It makes you feel hot, the scarf rubbing against you and him, and the way it’s a struggle to reach his mouth fully. You do, though, because he’s desperate for it now, mouth open wide, licking and biting for you, and you love giving it to him when he’s like this.    
  
He makes a little sound in his throat when you push at his shoulders to get him down on his knees, protesting maybe, or eager; you don’t care really when he’s staring up at you with nightsky lashes. You tug at his scarf, drag it up a bit more, make it cover his bottom lip, and he gives you a confused glare. Never liked people stroking around in his face, but for you he’ll let it happen.   
  
“You got a fucking cold or summat?”, you ask, pulling his scarf tighter. Ridiculous really, the thing, but you do like the way it makes him look sweet and a bit like a girl. And it feels nice, like  _ you _ would want to wrap up in it if you hadn’t already got Liam hiding underneath it.    
  
You get your cock out. His eyes go wider, fixed on your hands presenting yourself for him and you like the way it feels like just his staring is making you hard.   
  
You rub yourself over his scarf-covered bottom lip, flinching a little at the weird sensation of the wool against your sensitive skin, but his tongue comes out fast to soothe any sting you could’ve been feeling.  _ Oh,  _ you sigh, and now he’s looking up at you, soft eyes and almost smiling.    
  
“Open up, yeah?”, you say to him and he does, opens wide and lets you see into him deep, the shiny dark pink of his throat and tongue. You slide inside fast, all of a sudden unable to wait any second longer to feel him warm all around you. He keeps looking at you, and he’s way too much, pretty boy in his jean jacket and still hiding behind his scarf with his chin sinking into it, but you know he wants you to see him.   
  
You wrap one end of his scarf around your hand and pull at it, making it wind tighter around his neck and push a strangled gasp out of his throat when you let your cock slide deeper inside of him. His breathing is going raggedly already, but he keeps looking up at you calmly, still that look of wonder blinking at you from behind his lashes. You don’t know what got him like this; he’s been walking through clouds the entire day, dreamy and soft, and you’ve wanted a piece of it ever since he smiled  _ good morning  _ at you from behind his scarf.   
  
You don’t really want to make him choke today, don’t want to make his perfect face all blotchy and red, but you still feel like you’re angling for something. You pull his scarf a little harsher, just to make sure that it really isn’t that, but his breathlessness isn’t doing it for you today. Thinking, you let your cock slip out of his mouth a bit, give him some room to come to you himself while you play with a few loose threads of the scarf.    
  
It slips through your fingers, falls back onto his chest and tugs the part covering his face down a little. And suddenly you know what you want. You begin unfolding it from around his neck, start to pull it away from him bit by bit all while he keeps sliding his mouth up and down your cock so perfectly as if to prove that you really have no reason to choke him and make this hard on him.    
  
It’s you who gasps when you see his face free of the scarf again. His eyes flash with pride and you think you can feed that a little today. You run your hand over his now bare cheek, feel your way along his bones, the sharp edge of his jaw, hold his face in your hand while he runs his tongue over you again and again and makes you want to melt inside his mouth.   
  
He takes you down deep and you struggle to keep your eyes open to see exactly how wide his lips stretch around you. He feels as soft as his scarf, and you have to dig your fingers into his cheek a bit harder. Not painfully so, but insistent enough to have him make his mouth tighter for you and push back into your touch.   
  
“I’m gonna come, Liam”, you groan when you feel your knees shaking and your hips going after his mouth uncontrollably. He’s nodding and humming  _ yes yes yes  _ with his mouth full of you, and your hand finds the soft strands of his hair to pull him down far enough on your cock to make sure he gets to swallow everything as you come inside of him.   
  
He’s good and lets you thrust into his throat until you’re spent, but you can see he’s longing to cough and breathe, and so you let go of him and let your cock slip out when you’re ready to lie back and take a minute, too.   
  
You get his scarf from the floor and wipe yourself off with it, then lean down to wrap it around his neck again. He begins to grumble something but you pull it up over his mouth, and when you wave him over to the bed and suck him off, too, you hear moans muffled by his scarf instead of insults.   
  
  



End file.
